Amame
by WhiteCanary12
Summary: Jack piensa que Rose esta muerta, Rose siempre creyó que Jack murió en aquel sitio a manos de los Daleks. ¿que pasa si se vuelven a encontrar?
1. chapter 1

_Pov Jack._

Me dolia todo el cuerpo después de que los Daleks me dispararanal despertar me encontre solo sin apoyo, sin el doctor y sin Rose. No queria admitirlo pero sabia que ellos me habian dejado " _mi Rose"_ me habia dejado, sabia que no era su culpa tampoco la del doctor, ellos pensaron que estaba muerto y eso deberia estarlo después de todo me había dado de lleno.

Me uní a Torchwood en cuanto volví a la tierra, cree mi propio equipo con gente que pudiera confiar pero una de ellas me recordaba ha ella a Rose la chica mas increible que habia conocido nunca.

 **-Jack estas bien? —** pregunto Gwen haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

 **-Si tranquila solo estoy algo cansado.** —dije dedicandole una gran sonrisa intentado que no se notara la falsedad de mis palabras.

 **-Jack tengo una lista, me han dicho que te lo diera.** —dijo Ianto entregandome una lista de muertos del otro Tochwood que habia en otro sitio.

Estaba leyendo sin mucho interes esa lista y al llegar al final sentir como el aire salia de mis pulmones, _"no, no, por favor decirme que no, ella no podia estar muerta"_ pensé para mi mismo dejandome caer sentado en una silla. Sentí la mirada de preocupación pero no me importo estaba en dolor ahora mismo, la chica que salver de aquel globo en la guerra, aquella chica con la que estuve viajando y la cual habia besado con tal tranquilidad estaba en la lista de muertos, no pude despedirme de ella o decirle lo que sentía.

 ** _-Te amo Rose Tyler._** —susurre para mi mismo soltando un sollozo.

 **Fin del primer capitulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Pov Rose.** El cambio del doctor era increible pero me sentia culpable después de todo fue mi culpa que cambiase y eso no es justo para el. Me sente en la cama de mi habitación recordando mi aventura con Jack ese chico que me salvo de caer de la cuerda, ese chico que me beso como si fuera una despedida y el chico que sin darme cuenta me enamore de el. La puerta estaba habierta y vi a mi madre con una sonrisa triste.

 **-Debí a verle echo caso al doctor mama, ahora por mi culpa estamos atrapadas en este mundo paralelo.** —dije abrazandome a mis piernas ocultando mi rostro.

 **-Hija no es tu culpa querer ayudar a un ser querido y se que el doctor para ti era como un hermano para ti. —** contesto ella poniendo una mano en mi hombro intentando consolarme. **—buscare la manera de que tu hija mía vuelvas al universo que pertenecemos.** —dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yo me quede helada cuando dijo aquello ella queria enviarme de vuelta y yo quería volver a encontrarme con el doctor, pero se que si eso pasa me mandara de vuelta ha este universio para proteger a nuestro universo. Mire a mi madre con una sonrisa algo triste al saber que se estaba despidiendo de mi, le di un beso en la mejilla y suspire.

 **-¿Como vamos a hacerlo?** —dije con algo de duda.

 **-Pete trabaja en Torchwood el abrira la brecha para que vuelvas, no eres feliz aqui y allí podras hacer tu vida normal, enamorarte, tener una familia con esa persona y sobre todo ver al doctor.** —dijo ella acariciandome la mejilla, cerre los ojos y la abrace con toda la fuerza que pude.

 ** _-Gracias mama._** —susurre mientras pensaba en lo que habia dicho mi madre.

No creo que pueda enamorarme de nuevo, ya que apesar de que este muerto yo aun le sigo queriendo, _"ohhh Jack"_ pensé para mi mismo soltando un suspiro sonñoliento..

 **Pov Doctor.**

Había perdido a Rose hace unas semanas atrás y de la nada aparecio una mujer vestida de novia, no sabia que hacer con ella daba bastante miedo si le llamaba la contraria. Me sente mirandola fijamente en un intento de entender lo que paso, como se subio o en que momento sucedio pero la pregunta se quedo en el aire.

 **-Que tanto me miras marciano?** —dijo Donna cruzandose de brazos.

 **-Nada Donna solo que aun no se que paso para que acabaras aquí.** —conteste dando un pequeño suspiro. **—ya he perdido a alguien Donna no quiero que vuelva ha pasar.** —dije xon sinceridad ella solo asintio y sonrio levemente.

 **-Tranquilo Doctor no me pasara nada.** —contesto ella suavemente mientras tiraba de mi mano y me llevaba a fuera de la tardes.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Pov Jack._

Muchas veces me preguntaba el por que seguia vivo, después de todo una persona normal moriria del balazo en la cabeza pero yo no, mi compañero Owen me había disparado para que Gwen pudiera volver a tener a su pareja. Maldición ellos no entendian lo que habían echo, no debian jugar con la grieta nunca si no mira lo que pasaba un monstruo aterrorizando al mundo y matandolos, _"maldigo el día que yo confie en ellos"_ pensé para mi mismo al momento de derrotar a esa criatura.

Al despertar Gwen me pidió disculpa por lo que había echo pero que no podía vivir sin el, yo como buen jefe y amigo que era dije que no pasaba nada pero era una mentira, no confiaba en ellos así cogí y me largue de ese sitio.

Viaje a Londres un sitio tranquilo al mi parecer y un buen sitio donde vivir, ademas este sitio es donde había vivido mi difunto amor.

 **-Oye, te has parado en medio.** —dijo una voz femenina de lo mas familiar, me gire y no pude evitar abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez.

 **-Rose?** —pregunte al ver a la joven delante de mi.

 **-¿Como sabes mi nombre?** —pregunto ella con algo de curisidad.

 **-Soy yo Rose, soy Jack.** —respondí dando un pequeño paso hacia ella quedando a centimetros de ella.

 **-¿Jack? pero como el doctor me dijo que estabas...** No la deje terminar la frase cuando yo la abrace con tal fuerza que hizo que se quedara sin aire, suspire con alivio al ver que era totalmente real que estaba justamente aquí conmigo.

 **-¿Como Rose, me dieron una lista donde aparecias como muerta.** —dije con algo de dolor al recordarlo.

 **-Yo...quede atrapada en un universo paralelo, pero en ese mundo estaba Torchwood, abrieron la grieta y me dejaron aqui para siempre para rehacer mi vida y buscar al doctor.** —dijo ella con una suave sonrisa. **-Ya veo, que tal si nos convertimos en compañeros de viaje, total estoy solo y no te voy a dejar sola.** —dije con una sonrisa haciendo que sonriera suavemente.

Asentimos con la cabeza y pusimos nuestro camino en busca de nuestro quedirisimo doctor, _"te amo tanto Rose Tyler"_ pensé para mi mismo con una gran sonrisa.

 **Fin del tercer capítulo:** **Espero que os guste y lamento las faltas de ortografia.**


End file.
